Party for the bands/"I want you back"/failed counterspell/The Dazzlings absorb Nighlock, Bucky, and Shark Fleet's powers
Here is how the party for the bands, "I want you back", the failed counterspell, and The Dazzlings absorb Nighlock, Bucky, and Shark Fleet's powers in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (we see everyone at the party) Students:(arguing) Flash Sentry:(sighs) I'm gonna get more punch. (crash) Nighlock: Flash, that you? Flash Sentry: Twilight? Nighlock? Twilight Sparkle: Eh, bumped, into, always, doing? Nighlock:(slaps him on the back) Good to see you again pal. Flash Sentry: You too. I guess since you and the Digi-Brothers are here, we actually have a challenge. The Dazzlings:(walks in) Twilight Sparkle: Can you excuse us for just a minute? (they walk away) Nighlock:(into his earpiece) Peter, targets are here. Fire up the distraction. Peter Quill(Star-Lord):(puts on I want you back) (the song starts playing) Peter Quill(Star-Lord):(starts dancing) Uh-huh, huh-huh~ Let me tell you now~ Uh-huh~ Sonata Dusk: Wow! (the students are clearly confused at this) Nighlock:(starts dancing too) When I had you to myself~ I didn't want you around~ Those pretty faces always made you~ Stand out in a crowd~ Aria Blaze: Okay. That is just weird. Groot:(starts dancing too) Students:(cheers) Adagio Dazzle: (mock-surprise) Nighlock:(moves his arms in a motion) (students clear a path to where we see Bucky staring at them in annoyance) Adagio Dazzle: Do wha? Nighlock:(dances facing Barnes) Bucky Barnes:(stares at him blankly) Adagio Dazzle: Anyways, throat Oh, no! Nighlock:(does the "Round em up, Cowboy!") Bucky Barnes:(shakes his head no) Adagio Dazzle: Nobody's mingling. Nighlock:(pulls in an invisible rope) Bucky Barnes:(smiles and walks onto the dance floor) (Barnes strikes a pose and everyone cheers) Adagio Dazzle: It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute! Sonata Dusk: It's the fruit punch isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice. Adagio Dazzle: It's not the punch, it's us! Sonata Dusk: Oh. Aria Blaze: But the punch is terrible too. Sonata Dusk: What do you know about good fruit punch?! Aria Blaze: More than you. Sonata Dusk: Do not! (we see Drax, Rocket, and Groot playing a game where a giant creature eats a smaller creature) Groot:(becomes shocked) Drax the Destroyer: This is the best game ever! Now, let's pour this liquid into our bodies! Rocket Raccoon: That's the first thing that you'v said that isn't crazy!(drinks the punch) My compliments to the chef that made this punch. They've got a real talent! Sonata Dusk:(sticks her tongue out at Aria) Adagio Dazzle: This is just the kick-off party, girls! Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in when the Battle of the Bands starts! Twilight Sparkle:(off-screen) There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands! (thanks to the distraction, the girls made it to the Dazzlings) Twilight Sparkle:(on-screen) We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, girls! Let's do this! (they grab hands) Deadpool: This calls for a cliffhanger! Bam! (screen gets in his face) Deadpool: Cliffhanger. (screen turns black) Nighlock: No not yet! (screen comes on again) Nighlock: At the end of the scene, you moron! Twilight Sparkle: Friendhship... is... MAGIC!!! (nothing happens) Adagio Dazzle: Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! Nighlock:(clenches his fist) Adagio Dazzle:This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Bucky Barnes:(reaches for his combat knife) Adagio Dazzle: Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems like they've already got this thing locked up! Shark Fleet:(feral growls)(unsheathes claws and bares his shark teeth) Trixie Lulamoon: Not if the great and powerful Trixie has anything to say about it! Flash Sentry: Whatever Trixie! We're the best band at CHS! Human Apple Bloom: No! The Crusaders are gonna win! Peter Quill(Star-Lord): Alright everybody, let's calm down, NOW! arguing allows them to escape (we see the only ones left in the gym are Nighlock, Barnes, and Charlie) Nighlock: You boys thinking what I'm thinking? Shark Fleet:(grins) Bucky Barnes: Yep (they walk up to the Dazzlings, hearing some of their conversation) Nighlock:(picks a language from Adagio's mind)(in ancient Egyptian) I'd stay away from my friends, I were you, siren. (the Dazzlings turn around to see them) Adagio Dazzle:(in ancient Egyptian) Why should we? Nighlock:(unsheathes his bone swords from his knuckles)(in ancient Egyptian) Unless you want to deal with people stronger than you, back off now. (he uses the Raven Force to read her mind, but can barely touch it) Nighlock:(in ancient Egyptian) You've met five mutants before? I will have to dig... Deeper. (we see him start to break past the magic wall holding him back) Adagio Dazzle:(in Rei's voice) Get out of my head. Nighlock:(breaks past the wall)(in ancient Egyptian) What have we here? (The Transference - X-Men Apocalypse plays) (35,000 BC) (we see people chanting En Sabah Nur as their master is carried through the streets of Cairo) (we see the Dazzlings, wearing disguises, moving their fingers into motions for the guards to see) Guards:(copy their movement) The Dazzlings:(in flashback)(move their fingers into their previous position) (the guards follow their movement and send stone blocks to collapse the pyramid) (back to reality) Nighlock:(in ancient Egyptian) So, you were the reason Apocalypse was locked away those many years ago? Adagio Dazzle: Yes. And if it hadn't been for us, he would've destroyed the world. Shark Fleet: Then are you aware that it was all of it in vain? Sonata Dusk: What are you? Some moron? We're sure it was a success. Bucky Barnes: But don't forget, wherever he goes, the Horsemen are sure to follow. I was there in 1983 when he nearly destroyed the world. Why do you Xavier sent that telepathic warning to you to get the heck out of that café? Aria Blaze: What? Nighlock: Yeah he was there, so unless you don't want to get your buts kicked, I suggest you leave our friends alone! (they leave, not noticing they have been surrounded by a green aura) (we see the aura actually go into the Dazzlings pendants) Flash Fire:(sees this) Hmmm.(scratches his chin and makes a note of it) (The Dazzlings also notice this, and smirk at their new powers) Flash Fire:(disappears into the shadows) Adagio Dazzle: Interesting. Their powers are very extremely powerful. A shame they waste them. (screen goes black) Sonata Dusk: (soft snickering) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver56 Category:Transformersprimfan